gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Quest
Quest is a 2013 American computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure film produced by Gingo Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film was directed by Karey Kirkpatrick and Audel LaRoque and co-directed by C. Elbourn. The story is by Geo G., with the screenplay by Kirkpatrick, Michael Wildshill, Len Blum, Joe Stillman and Ben Queen. The film was produced by Daniel Ross, with Geo as executive producer. The film features the voices of Elijah Wood, Simon Pegg, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Toby Kebbell, Danny McBride, Jennifer Tilly, and Alan Tudyk. Narrated by Fred Tatasciore, the plot follows lord Glomos, who captures Princess Pela's soul using a spellbinding crystal ball. Young prince and swordsman Ridder sets out to rescue Pela and save the kingdom from Glomos' obsession with psychic control. The film's production resulted in a controversial public feud between the Gingo CEO and chairman, Geo G., and the Kandor Graphics director Manuel Sicilia, concerning the parallel productions of this film and Justin and the Knights of Valour. The film was released in the United States on May 10, 2013 and was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its animation, story, direction and voice acting. It was also a box office success, having grossed over $524 million worldwide. A sequel is scheduled for release on January 25, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Elijah Wood as Ridder, a sixteen-year-old teenage prince who attempts to save the kingdom **Brett LaRoque as Young Ridder *Simon Pegg as Deun, a frog-like creature who follows Ridder around on his quest *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Princess Pela, Ridder's love interest *Toby Kebbell as Glomos, a dark lord who plans to overtake the kingdom at large *Danny McBride as King Valor, Ridder's boisterous father *Jennifer Tilly as Queen Amable, the governor of the kingdom and Ridder's mother who always berates her son *Alan Tudyk as Bob *Michael Wildshill as the Wizard *Minnie Driver as Queen Mola, Pela's mother who praises Ridder for his bravery *Jim Ward as a guard *Fred Tatasciore as the narrator Production Development Quest is Gingo Animation's first fairy tale. The idea for the film was conceived by Geo G. in December 2005, while working on BJ and Wally. He and the rest of the people at Gingo started working on Quest in 2007. Gingo announced the film to the public in November 2008, under the title Untitled Fairy Tale. Karey Kirkpatrick and Audel LaRoque were on board to direct the film, with Len Blum, Joe Stillman and Ben Queen writing the script. In 2009, it was announced that the film would be released on December 5, 2012. It was suggested that Lucas Till would be cast as Ridder, and later Freddie Highmore but Elijah Wood was ultimately given the role, due to "scheduling conflicts" for Highmore. In May 2010, Universal Pictures announced that the film's release date had been shifted from December 5, 2012 to May 3, 2013. In March 2011, Gingo announced that the film would be titled Quest. On July 2, 2011, Universal and Gingo announced that Simon Pegg, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Toby Kebbell, Danny McBride, Jennifer Tilly, and Alan Tudyk had joined the cast of the film. In May 2012, Quest was pushed back a week to May 10, 2013. Feud between Gingo and Kandor Coming soon! Soundtrack Mark Mancina composed the original soundtrack for the film, which was released on May 1, 2013, by Back Lot Music. Release Quest premiered on April 30, 2013, in South Korea, and was theatrically released in the United States on May 10, 2013. It was supposed to be released in Pakistan on June 16, 2013, but because of the Quetta attacks a day before, the Pakistan release was cancelled. Marketing Coming soon! Home media Quest was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment in Digital HD on October 22, 2013 and on DVD and Blu-ray on November 5, 2013. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included a limited edition Ridder action figure. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:Films directed by Karey Kirkpatrick Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Quest Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures